


Bigger swords are better, right?

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Genji gets his ass smacked, Other, We all love Genji's ass, fluff?, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: I could do so much more with this idea now, but I'll still put this up since I'm moving all of the tumblr fics to here.





	Bigger swords are better, right?

The sounds of battle filled your ears, your eyes darting back and forth across the street as gunfire filled the air.

You held yourself still, trying to find your partner.

You readjusted your heavy sword, the cross-guard digging into your metal gloves.

You specialized in brute force and shielding your allies.

The metal of your suit creaked slightly as you readied yourself to run into the spray of bullets, determined to save your partner you had been separated from.

You charged out, bringing up the heavy metal sword and unleashing a hearty battle-cry.

Only, there was no more battle. The bullets had suddenly stopped whizzing about, and the sounds of death filled the air and you saw a bright green and silver blur practically dance from foe to foe so quickly you lost track.

As the last Talon operative fell, Genji sheathed his sword, his back to you.

He tilted his head ever so slightly, looking at you over his shoulder.

“You were worried about my well being? As you can see, it was unneeded.” You heard the ever so slight smugness through his reassuring words.

“Oh, really? Then why are you limping?” Your smile was a bit mocking, but mostly triumphant.

“You shouldn’t be on the front lines without me, Genji. I wouldn’t want that pretty little ass harmed now, would I?” You gave him a firm swat as you walked by him to find what you both came here for.

You relished in the small “NNNMP” Noise he made when your palm met his rear.

“Besides, someone needs to be here to watch your back, little samurai. And they figured a bigger sword would be better.” You entered the building, grinning to yourself as you felt him simmer in both embarrassment and anger.

You didn’t know how he would respond to your handsy treatment, but when you felt his hands close around your wrists, and push you face first into a wall, you were both scared and thrilled.

He pressed his body against yours, the metal making soft dings as they met. “I guess your right. Maybe you should stay closer to me, then?”

His voice was no longer peaceful and calm. It was rough and low, promising many things underneath the words he spoke.

“You can start right now, keeping me… safe.” He purred the words in your ear, before moving his hands to your hips.

Maybe you should have worried about him sooner.


End file.
